Ria's Secret
by Mihy
Summary: Ria has a dark secret that has lived dormant within her for all of her life. When the secret is revealed what will happen to her and to her family? Will they be able to help her fight the demons in her heart or will it destory her?OH!!!! I DON
1. Thanks

Ria sat at the end of her bed and stared intently at the engagement ring on her finger. She stood up and then not knowing what else to do she flung herself onto her bed again and buried her head in her pillow. She groaned as she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door.  
  
  
  
"Who's there?" she groaned as she slipped off her ring and put it into her pocket. "Well?"  
  
"It's Trunks….can we talk?" he asked from the other side of the door.  
  
She sighed with relief. "Thank Kami. I thought you might've been Dad. Sure, come on in."  
  
He opened the door and walked in. "Shut the door behind you………thanks." she said.  
  
Trunks grabbed a chair and sat down as Ria got up and walked over to the window. For a while they said nothing to each other.  
  
"Goten told me you know." He finally said unable to bear the silence any longer. "I helped him find the ring we must have gone to about a million different stores. He had to find the perfect ring. Well, he found it and I'm assuming you've got it."  
  
Ria laughed and said, "He knows I don't care about the ring. It's nice, but, all I need is him."  
  
Ria looked back out the window hiding her joy. Since she was a saiyan she really didn't have trouble hiding her emotions. She gazed silently at the stars in the sky. Trunks studied his younger half-sister from head to toe realizing that she was no longer the energetic little saiyan he had met when he was eight years old. She was the only full- blooded saiyan on this planet that was so young (besides of course Vegeta and Goku). She had gone from a child ho was confused and upset to this beautiful princess that stood before him, who was wise beyond her years even though she was only twenty years old, she knew so much. With her back turned to him he saw something he had never seen before. In small, black, symbols (the saiyan language) was the word "hope" on her left shoulder. But Trunks had no clue what it said because he couldn't read or understand it. He suddenly remembered why he had come here in the first place and frowned. "How do you plan on telling Dad?" he asked her.  
  
She sighed and turned around. "I haven't got a clue. I mean……….he's so protective of me."  
  
"That's because you're his daughter and the only one of his children who's a pure-blood saiyan." Trunks said.  
  
She sat back on her bed and nodded. "I've gotta tell him. I just don't know what to say. I can do it. Sure I can that'll be easy. I just don't know what to say." She layed down on her bed and asked , "Why is this so hard?"  
  
Trunks grinned. "It'll be fine Ria! You and Goten are absolutely perfect for each other. Even Dad knows it! I'm gonna tell you right now to be careful."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Dad is very protective of you and if he sees you upset…..he might strangle Goten!"  
  
They sat there and looked at each other for a minute or two and then burst out laughing. "Everything will work out Ria I know it will." Trunks told her. 


	2. Secret Revealed

Diclaimer: Hey ppl….whoever is nice enough to read this that is…..anyway….i do not own DBZ!!!!!! That's all……..hope you enjoy!!!!!:)  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a few days later and Ria was paceing nervously around her room. 'I can't believe I'm about to do this! What's he gonna say? What's he gonna do?! He wouldn't do anything. Would he?' she thought and sat on her bed. 'He douesn't really like Goku. Yeah, I know that, but, what would he have against Goten? Well, let's think like Dad for a minute. One) He's Go- I mean Kakarott's youngest "brat". Two)…………..there is no two.' She growled. "Well that was easy. What better reason NOT to like Goten!!' She sighed and began paceing again.  
  
A few minutes later she left her room and walked slowly down the hall of Capsule Corp. As she went down the last few steps she saw Vegeta at the kitchen table. She went to the fridge and got something to drink, she felt a bit awkward because he could feel his eyes following her. She sat down at the table and finished her drink.  
  
"You know Dad. We gotta talk." She said.  
  
"Do we?" he replied.  
  
"Yes we do. But, we need to go somewhere else."  
  
Vegeta nodded. Ria stood up and began walking to her room,Vegeta followed. They walked into her room and she closed the door behind her. Vegeta leaned against the wall next to her window and she sat on her bed facing him. She began to play with a snag in her glove avoiding eye contact with her father.  
  
"Well?" he said in an agitated voice. "You dragged me up here now lets hear what you have to say."  
  
She sighed and looked at him and then asked. "What did your dad say when you told him you were going to marry mom?"  
  
He looked stunned at the question and then closed his eyes trying to remember. "When I told him he stared at me as if I had lost my mind. 'Are you insane?! She's a third class warrior and you are a prince!!! What are you thinking?!' he asked me. So I told him that I loved her and she was more than a third class warrior. She was the one that I loved………… he shut up after that. He and Tara got to know one another and he changed his mind about her." He shook his head and sat down beside her. "Why are you asking?"  
  
"Well, I'm in a very similar situation Dad. Goten and I are getting married." She told him quietly. He looked at her, stunned at what he just heard, he stood up and started to leave. "Please Dad. Don't tell me I can't and please don't ignore me……I wouldn't be able to stand it.", her eyes began to mist over and tears began to flow rapidly down her cheeks. "If you take this away Dad I'll never be able to forgive you. If I didn't have Goten around I'd be so miserable……." She broke off and began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Vegeta shut his eyes tight then realized that he may loose his beautiful daughter because of his foolish pride. He decided to forget his darned pride and keep his child's unconditional love. 'After all' he thought 'having the love of my child is far more important than keeping my pride…….but, then again, she is my pride.'  
  
He turned back around and brought his sobbing child into his arms. "I'll do anything to make you happy." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Slowly she stopped crying and said "Thank you so much Dad. I love you." 


	3. Sick day and Self Refletionthis title SU...

^^ here's chapter 3! If it sucks…..I know…..I wrote it before I went to bed and almost fell asleep on it! ^^ So lemme know what you guys think!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was about 6:00 in the morning when she woke up. The first thing she saw when she looked across her room was Goten sleeping in a rollaway bed. She smiled remembering how happy she was when he came over the night before asking to stay for the night. She had to talk Bulma into it but nobody else had a problem. Ria crept quietly and quickly out of bed and put on her training clothes and left the room.  
  
~  
  
Goten woke himself up coughing at around 6:30 A.M. He opened his eyes and put his arm over his face. 'Why do I feel like I just got run over about a million times with a big truck?' he groaned and rolled over. He was just about to fall asleep again when he suddenly got very cold. He groaned again and pulled himself put of his temporary bed to find another blanket or two. He ended up just taking some of the extras that Ria had put on her bed but didn't use, "She's not gonna care" he mumbled to himself. With that he got back into bed and was FINALLY able to go back to sleep.  
  
~  
  
Ria went back up to her room at about 8:00 feeling VERY energetic after her morning workout. She noticed that Goten was still sleeping and didn't have any blankets on him. She smiled and walked over to the bed and put his covers back on. He rolled over and opened his eyes; he had sort of a dazed look on his face. "Morning sleepy head." She said quietly to him.  
  
"Morning" he grunted.  
  
"You look like you've got a cold or something, you sound like it too." She said in a concerned and gentle voice.  
  
"Hmm", he said "maybe that's why I'm co clod and I feel like I got hit by one of those REALLY big trunks a couple million times."  
  
She smiled slightly and leaned over him and gently kissed his forehead. "Yeah, you've definitely got a fever. I'm gonna check your temperature, to see exactly what it is." She said as she walked quickly out of the room.  
  
She came back a few minutes later with a thermometer in one hand and a rag in the other.  
  
"What's the rag for?" Goten asked sleepily.  
  
"To keep you from overheating of course." She said gently as she gave Goten the thermometer. "Here, you know what to do with it. I'll be right back."  
  
She went into her bathroom and rummaged around under the sink for a small bowl. When she found the bowl she put some water in it then she folded the rag and put it in the bowl. She went back and sat on the edge of Goten's bed and rung out the rag so it was I little damp. Then she took the bowl and put it on the dresser and took the thermometer from Goten.  
  
"It's a hundred-three." She said. "You really need to rest today alright?"  
  
She took the rag and gently began to cool Goten's face. Goten smiled at her and said: "That feels a lot better. Thanks."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "That's what I'm here for."  
  
~  
  
Vegeta walked down the hall silently but stopped at Ria's door which she'd left partially opened. He watched her as she helped Goten cool down a little and smirked. He stood and watched her care for him for a few minutes and then thought, 'She really does love him doesn't she? If I try to prevent her from marrying him I'm sure I'll regret it.' He sighed sadly thinking about everything SHE'D taught HIM. 'She's my daughter, my pride and joy, my flesh and blood. I'd do anything to insure her safety AND her happiness. But, I don't want to let her go this time. I know that I have to, but, I can't. or is it I just don't want to?'  
  
He looked at his daughter once more and then walked away. He didn't know what to do. One voice was telling him to let his little girl go and make her happy. The other was telling him to never let her go and make HIM happy. He preferred seeing Ria happy, because as long as she was happy, he'd be too. He smiled as he heard Ria laughing and thought 'Kakarott's brat can't be THAT bad.'  
  
~  
  
It was around 5:30 in the evening and Goten was feeling a LOT better. Actually, he was back one-hundred percent, well, except for a little cough. Ria smiled glad to see he was better. Goten sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. He looked into her deep golden cat eyes and tucked a piece of her long black and gold hair behind her ear. "Love ya" he said quietly.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her into a long passionate kiss. "Love you to Goten." She said after.  
  
  
  
OK! Don't mind me!! I'm in a romantic mood!!!(It's about time anyway!!^^) So, tell me what u think!!!! I'll have a story bout Tara soon I've started but my brain died on me :P!! I'll let u guys know when I've got it up so keep on checking back ok? And I DEFINATELY will continue to update this story!!!! 


	4. Memories

Hey! Finally I was able to get a decent idea for this chapter!!!^^ I'm sorry for not updating but my brain just sorta died on me!! It just stopped producing ideas!!! Well I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review ok? Thanx!! Bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ria lay silently on her bed with her eyes closed. 'I can't believe how much I've changed since I met Goten, well, actually since we started going out.' Memories began to flow back like a river in her mind. She drifted of to about 3 years ago……..  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood on the edge of a cliff and watched angrily as the sun slowly rose, as did a dawn of a new day. 'I am a saiyan of royal blood' she thought and clenched her fist 'I am the last surviving female pure blood saiyan. I stand alone. I always have and always will. I am only 17 but my power has already surpassed that of my father, the prince of all saiyans. I have long since achieved the final level of super saiyan. Unlike him and any other saiyan here on this pitiful excuse for a planet. I am grateful to have found my father and I am grateful in a way that Kakarott avenged our people by defeating Frieza.' She folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes letting the gentle breeze blow through her long gold hair.  
  
"Um, everyone's looking for you Ria." said a voice behind her.  
  
Her cat-like eyes snapped open and she quickly turned around, her long hair whipped around her, her gold tail twitched impatiently about behind her. She glared at the twenty-one year old boy who had disturbed her peace and quiet.  
  
"What are you doing here Goten?" she hissed.  
  
"Well, you've been gone for a few days and, well, you know." He started to blush and quickly looked at his feet.  
  
She looked at him with a very disgusted look on her face and said "What's your problem?"  
  
"Well, it's just, what you're wearing, you look, really pretty."  
  
She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing short black leather shorts, a strapless leather top, black boots, and black leather gloves that cut off half way down her fingers. "Hmph, humans and their meaningless emotions." She said coldly.  
  
"Emotions aren't meaningless Ria. You've gotta have them or else you'll be alone for all eternity." He said quietly.  
  
"It's better to be alone than to loose someone you love." She whispered. "I should know, anyone I ever got close to left me."  
  
"Well, being alone is worse I think."  
  
"Easy for you to say you've never had to deal with that have you?" she said coldly.  
  
"Well, not really." He said. "But my dad died when I was really young."  
  
"It's not the same. I watched my mother's death. She was accused of something she didn't do, and for that she was murdered!" she began to shake all over; she hugged herself in attempt to stop but failed miserably. Her eyes began to fill with tears of pain and sorrow. Goten stared not knowing what to do. Overwhelmed with emotion Ria fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. Memories of her painful past flowed through her mind like a flood of emotions.  
  
"It's ok Ria." Goten said softly as he moved closer to her. He gently put his hand on her shoulder , she put her hand on his and he knelt down and smiled softly. "This is a side of you I've never seen." He said to her quietly.  
  
She looked at him, her face stained with tears. He gently pulled her into a hug as she began to sob again. After she stopped he still held her there in his strong yet gentle embrace. 'I can't believe how kind he's being to me after all that I've done to him.' She could feel herself begin to blush. 'What's wrong with me? Why does my heart beat so fast and why am I blushing? Do I…….like him? Why am I even thinking this? But I feel so safe and warm, like I could stay like this forever'  
  
"Please Goten, don't tell anyone ok?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"Of course not." He replied.  
  
'She's so different, she seems so, fragile. I----what am I thinking? Vegeta's her dad! Why am I even thinking about this? Do I like her?'  
  
Slowly Ria pulled herself away and stood up. "Thank you Goten. I really appreciate it." She said.  
  
"No problem Ria."  
  
She smiled slightly. "You should do that more often" Goten told her.  
  
"Do what?" she asked.  
  
"Smile. You have a beautiful smile. You also look a lot nicer."  
  
"Maybe I will." She said thoughtfully……………….  
  
  
  
She slowly let the memory drift away. She turned her head and looked at her husband lying beside her. They had already been married for a week. She leaned over him and gently kissed his cheek, she smiled and gently stroked his spiky black hair. "Thank you Goten. I dunno what I'd do without you." 


	5. Something Unusual

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball z!!! I only own my personal characters!!! Plz DO NOT SUE!!!!  
  
A/N: Sorry I've taken so long in updating this story!! I had serious writers block but only for this story!!!!!! Weird huh?? Well please R+R this chapter and I hope you like it!!!! I've finally gotten to the point where it's getting better!!! Well I gotta get writing this so buh-bye!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's been acting strange lately; she won't tell me what's bothering her." He sighed, "She hardly talks anymore."  
  
Bulma furrowed her brow and looked at Goten, she could tell he was worried about Ria. She watched him holding his two year old daughter Misaki and smiled.  
  
"Don't you worry Goten, she'll be fine." She told him in a gentle voice.  
  
He nodded and held Misa (Misaki) close to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ria stared intently at the photograph in her hands, it was of her family. In it she was holding Taro her three year old son, he had her same golden eyes, but had black hair with red streaks in it, and he looked almost exactly like Trunks. Her eyes moved to Goten who was holding Misa their two year old, like Taro she too had Ria's enchanting eyes, her hair was stark white with black tips and was in little pigtails.  
  
A tear ran down her cheek and landed on the glass. She held the picture close to her chest and curled up on her bed and began to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten and Bulma were now alone in the kitchen, void of little ears listening. Misa and Taro were in the living room playing.  
  
"Have you tried talking to her?" Bulma asked him.  
  
"Yea, she just doesn't talk or she leaves the house. I've never seen her like this before, I just don't know what to do." He said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry Goten, she'll snap out of it sooner or later."  
  
He nodded, "Yea I guess you're right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sat on her knees and looked in the mirror at her reflection. Her long golden hair hung just above the floor, her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. Tears ran down her face as she realized how much she'd changed, and for the worst. She put her hand and the cold class, and her reflection changed. All she wanted now was to die, to end her miserable life, yet a voice inside told her to be strong and to hold on.  
  
'Why me?' she thought 'why did this have to happen to me?'  
  
Her whole world was crashing in all around her. She felt alone in a sea of eternal darkness, she tried to call for help, but she couldn't, something held her back. The pride she once had was dying away; her very life seemed to flicker as she sat alone in her room.  
  
"Someone help me." She whispered as she began to cry quietly again. Her mind was overcome with pain both mentally and physically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snow had begun to fall when Goten got home; he decided to let Misa and Taro stay with their grandparents. The entire drive home he thought about her, she'd always been just a bit distant and secretive, but never as bad as she had been these past weeks. Goten never could picture Ria as either physically or emotionally weak, but that seemed to be what she had become now. She often broke down crying and locked herself in her lab or other times became violent, which was totally unlike her.  
  
He sighed and walked inside to a dead silence. He found Ria on the floor looking out the window at the snow, normally she'd greet him but today, today, he was greeted with nothing but a deafening silence. Setting his jacket on the sofa he sat down beside her, she turned to him and he noticed something about her eyes. They seemed to glow a deep red, and were filled with anger beyond any that he's ever seen. She glared at him and he knew, he knew with eyes ounce of his heart and soul that this was not the girl he loved and cared so much for.  
  
In one swift movement she had pinned Goten up against the wall with her claw-like hand. Her hair was now short, black, and she had two violet tiger stripes from her ear to her chin across the left side of her face and had grown demonic, bird-like, black wings.  
  
"Now," hissed a cold voice that wasn't Ria's, "to rid the universe of the saiyan race." 


	6. Suzuna

A/N: Ok, I know some of you think this is weird but I really don't care! I love writing!!!!-Is happy- Anyway! Please continue reading and reviewing! I'm so glad that this story actually got reviews!-sighs sadly- Not as many as I'd like to have but its ok! As long as people enjoy it! Which I hope you do! I'm very open to suggestions if anybody has any! Once again thank you very much for reading and reviewing my stories I really appreciate it!! Well...let's move on shall we?? BTW- I don't own dbz.  
  
  
  
Goten stared into the eyes of the woman who was once his wife, she seemed to have undergone a serious transformation. The anger he saw in this woman's eyes was fierce just as she was. He struggled to get away from her but instead her sharp nails dug into his throat causing him quite a bit of pain. 'What is she? She's strong that's for sure..but what kind of creature can take over people's mind and body like this?'  
  
"Tell me, have you any saiyan blood?" she said flashing her long white fangs at him menacingly.  
  
"Why should I tell you?!" he asked her furiously.  
  
She dropped him to the floor and laughed, "Well, you see my people thrive off saiyan blood. Without a certain amount of it we will die. I've come to finish off the last and strongest of the saiyan race to avenge my people, that is why I must know, or I'll make your death a long painful one." She said to him as she backed him into a corner and extended her already freakishly long nails.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Vegeta, is something wrong?" Bulma asked her husband. "Vegeta?"  
  
'It's so familiar..but who? Who's ki is it?!' he glared at the ground trying to place the large amount of energy that he had been sensing the last few minutes. His eyes shifted to his grand-daughter who was looking out the window.  
  
"Daddy's in trouble..." she said quietly.  
  
Suddenly he realized who the energy belonged to, 'It can't be!! Why would she be here?! She should be dead!!!' Vegeta got to his feet and told Bulma he had some business to take care of and left the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten was trapped between a wall and this woman, who was trying to kill him. She raised her hand and tried to attack Goten, he blocked her a few times but she managed to leave deep gashes across his chest and arms from her nails. He decided to get into a position where he wasn't so easy to attack, considering the fact that this was still Ria's body he didn't want to attack her afraid of injuring her seriously, so he tripped her. He was given barely enough time to recover himself, he stood up and got out the way as she began to attack him once again. She was fast and Goten was having difficulty evading her because of the fact the he was bleeding so badly, he began to feel dizzy from the loss of blood but continued to dodge her blows. Breathing heavily he fell to his knees, she just laughed at him.  
  
"You are pitiful. Stand up and fight me you coward." She sneered.  
  
He was so close to blacking out and as if on cue he heard a familiar voice, "You should be dead, you know that don't you?"  
  
"Ah, so the mighty saiyan prince Vegeta decided to show up after all. Nice to see you again." she said with a smirk.  
  
"Get out of here before I kill you like I did the rest of your people and should have done to you last time we met!!!" he said angrily.  
  
"I know you'd never do that Vegeta. After all look at me notice anything..familiar?" she said slyly.  
  
Vegeta examined her and suddenly it hit him, "Why you..why are you doing this?!"  
  
"Last time we met Vegeta you left me so that I was just barely alive! I couldn't move it took me ages to recover Vegeta!!!"  
  
"You deserved every bit of pain that you got!!"  
  
"So I began to possess people's mind and body, it's quite useful."  
  
Vegeta glared angrily at her. Suddenly she began to tremble and the tips of her hair began to turn the color of Ria's.  
  
"No! That brat!" she struggled to fight off Ria but it was too much for her. "At least I'll still be in her mind..." she said as Ria returned to normal.  
  
Everything about her was the same, except for her eyes. They were soulless and black as if she had no emotions whatsoever. She walked slowly and with her normal grace over to the couch, sat down and stared at the ground. Vegeta turned his attention to Goten who was still bleeding on the floor and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Sit over there and I'll clean that up." He said quietly as he went to look for some bandages.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks I appreciate it Vegeta." Goten said, but Vegeta just shrugged it away.  
  
Goten's eyes then turned to Ria who was still sitting on the couch staring at the ground, he turned to look at Vegeta and saw that he was looking at his daughter, his dark eyes even darker than usual.  
  
"She's going to kill her and everyone else on this planet." He said quietly.  
  
Goten stared at him in disbelief, he had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was Vegeta obviously knew about it. 


	7. what can we do

A/N: I'm sorry that I don't update very often on this story. I seem to get distracted every time I open up my Microsoft word program. Anyway I'm hoping that this chapter will be successful just like my other chapters have been and that I won't bore you guys to death. I do no own Dragon Ball Z only my personal characters like Ria and Suzuna. Oh and by the way please read and review some of my other stories and poems I'd appreciate it very much if you did. Thanks!  
  
  
  
"What?! What do you mean!? Vegeta you can't let her do this!!" Goten yelled angrily.  
  
"You're going to injure yourself even more if you don't calm down." He replied calmly.  
  
"Calm down? You want me to calm down?! What's the hell is wrong with you Vegeta!? This you're daughter! My wife!!! We have to kids and judging by what you said this whole planet is in danger!!" he finished his last statement and grimaced with pain.  
  
Vegeta glared at Goten with his cold black eyes filled with anger.  
  
"You think I don't know that?! Of course I do!! I'm trying to think of a way to deal with this!!!! If we were to attack and kill Suzuna then Ria would die along with her you idiot!!!"  
  
Goten just stared at Vegeta. He hadn't realized the seriousness of the situation involving Ria until that moment. He sat down on the floor and just stared up at Vegeta hoping he'd tell him what he needed to do. 'What is going on.?'  
  
"Who exactly is this Suzuna person anyways?" Goten asked quietly.  
  
"she's from a demon race that threatened to wipe out the entire saiyan race. They feed on the blood of a saiyan and in doing so the take the power of the one person. They became extremely powerful, my mother set up an army one of the most organized anyone had ever seen not only that, but the most powerful. Suzuna was their leader their queen I guess you could say. She confronted me as a child and tried to drain me of my strength, instead of getting my blood she turned to my mother who was trying to protect me, she didn't kill her at that moment, but she died slowly." He broke off remembering everything which was now overloading him.  
  
Goten stared in disbelief, Vegeta never told anyone not even Bulma about his mother or his life on Vegeta-sei when he was younger. Yet here he was telling Goten about everything that he'd kept to himself for so long. He waited for Vegeta to continue.  
  
"Well, then she went after Tara and Ria, so I tried to kill her. I failed, I let her go she was barely alive...I didn't think she'd recover, but she did."  
  
Goten couldn't believe how much Vegeta had just opened up to him, and of all people him, he didn't want him to marry Ria, he didn't even want him around Ria. Why would he tell him so much when he didn't even like Goten that much? He thought about this for a while as he and Vegeta sat in silence.  
  
"So, what are we going to do if we can't kill Suzuna? What's gonna happen to Ria?" he asked quietly breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"I don't know what we're going to do. As for Ria, she should be fine for the time being." Vegeta replied.  
  
Ria sat in silence not listening not seeing anything, he world seemed to have gone black as she sat alone. She never felt so empty before not even when she thought that she had lost her father forever to Majin Buu. She didn't even feel this empty when her mother died at the hands of Frieza convicted of betraying the tyrant. Her heart itself seemed to cry, she wanted to tell them not to worry, but Suzuna wouldn't allow her to do so. So instead she sat in silence staring at the infinite beyond in her mind's eye. Goten looked at his wife, he couldn't stand seeing her like that, it pained him so much. He sat beside her and tried to get her to talk but she just looked at him with her soulless black eyes.  
  
'Ria..' he thought to himself. 'I wish I knew what to do for you. I hate seeing you like this, it's so unlike you. Come back to us soon...' 


End file.
